New Comers do Miracles
by Menarie
Summary: Kikyo Lovers dont read.. Kagome and Sango have been best friends since birth because of there parents and are inseperable. They are also the most known girls in school but not exactly popular. These two guys come and change there lives in many ways.
1. Prologue

Summary: Kikyo Lovers don't read. Plz don't --. Kagome and Sango have been best friends since birth because of their parents and are inseparable. They are also the most known girls in school but not exactly popular. But then one day these two guys come and change their lives forever. So begins new choices, enemies, jealousy and impressions. First story ever made so don't kill me if u don't like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...You know who does so quit bugging me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Kindergarten

The 5 year old raven haired girl ran up to her best friend and gave her a hug. Sango hugged her back and dragged her to the playground. They sat on the swing playing until these two girls push Kagome of the swing. Sango got mad and stood up.

"Hey what's your problem?" She said and helped Kagome up from the sand.

One of the girls laughed and push Sango also but didn't make her fall. "You're on my swing now get out."

"No Kikyo you back off and leave us alone, we were here first." Kagome retorted and sat back on the swing as did Sango.

Kikyo and the other girl went inside of the school.

Kagome and Sango started laughing and got their stuff and went inside to class. They sat next to each other and started talking until the teacher came and the girls looked up and listened to their Sensei.

Middle School

Kagome went to her locker to get her textbook and looked around trying to find her best friend. She spotted her marching over pretty angry. Sango opened up her locker took her textbook also and slammed her locker.

"Hey Sango, What's up?" Kagome asked and stepped back at the way Sango looked at her.

"Oh nothing..Just a real a real big pain in the ass came upon me and pissed me off; I had to control myself from beating the shit out of Kagura." Both girls started walking to their class which was Civics.

"It's a good thing you didn't," Sango looked at her "I need to be there, too to kick Kikyo's ass." They laughed at the thought as they walked into the classroom.

High School

Kagome and Sango, the now sophomore students, were in a hurry for the first day of school. It was already 8:15 and there supposed to get there in 15 minutes.

"Kagome..! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Sango yelled. Her chocolate, brown eyes were covered with baby blue eyeliner and she was wearing a baby blue V-Neck shirt that goes a bit down to the valley of her breasts. Also some black baggy jeans with black K-Swiss. Her hair was up in her usual high pony tail. Lastly she was wearing a silver chain bracelet on her right wrist.

"Alright, alright already! I'm here." Kagome went down the stairs. She has blue ocean, sapphire eyes and is wearing a Dark Green tank top and black faded jeans. She had her hair down and had black eye liner on and was wearing black Reeboks. "Come on lets go." Kagome picked up her book bag as did Sango and they grabbed some toast.

"Ja Ne, mom!" Kagome yelled.

"Bye, Carey!" Sango said.

After their goodbyes they left the house and walked...well more like ran to the school. They were at the front entrance and fortunately the bell hasn't ringed yet. Kagome went to her locker to leave her book in there and Sango was waiting for her. "Come on we got to go Kagome, It's for today."

Kagome ignored her, closed her locker and they went on to their class. Right when the bell rang, the girls came in and took a seat at the back of the room where they can talk and can barely ever get caught.

"Hey Kagome, did you do Ms. Kuwa's homework?" Sango whispered and looked at Kagome hoping she did do it.

Kagome nodded and gave her the homework "You're a real lazy ass. Why don't you do your homework yourself?"

"What? It's only this one homework, I did everything else." Sango said back in her defense.

Kagome only waved her hand ignoring her and listening to the teacher teaching them what the square root of whatever. But the teacher was interrupted when two guys barged in the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo..First story and here's the Prologue. Please review and tell me if I spelled something wrong or anything!

Menarie


	2. Chapter 1

Mr. Kaniba looked up at the boys and asks them why they were here.

"We're new students here." One of the guys' announced. He had black hair that is up in a small low pony tail by the neck. He also had two ear piercings one on each ear. He was wearing a Dark blue t-shirt almost a muscle shirt that said "Ladies, I'm All Man" in the front and on the back it said "Miroku" with some black cargo pants, and black Air Forces. Also he had these dark, blue eyes that showed his wildness.

The other guy has white silky hair down to his waist and has golden, amber eyes. He had dog ears on the top of his head, twitching slightly. He was wearing a red muscle shirt with blue jeans. The guy is also wearing a pair of Red Nikes.

"Alright boys, Welcome to Misako High, why don't you take a seat?" Mr. Kaniba said.

The boys went to the back of the room and sat behind Sango and Kagome who weren't paying attention at all to what was happening. Sango was still coping the homework and Kagome was doodling.

"Hey Miroku, what do you think this school is going to be like?" The guy with the white hair asked.

"I don't know 'Yash but I think it's going to be fun, look at all the women in here, especially the ones in front of us." Miroku whispered and put on a perverted grin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at the girls in front of them. He had to admit they were pretty damn hot.

"Finally, I'm done!" Sango yelled a bit too loud.

Everyone looked at her with confusion written all over there face, she blushed in embarrassment. Kagome was trying to hard not to laugh but she let out a chuckle. Sango glared at her and punched her softly on the arm and looked at everyone and stuck her tongue out at the people who kept on staring. Kagome laughed at bit more and Sango threw her a paper crumbled up at her face, "Stop laughing Kagome!"

Miroku and Inuyasha had suddenly become interested in the girls with the profound spunk in each one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that class, both girls went out of the class on their way to their lockers until someone interrupted them and grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Hey Kagome, Did you miss me?" The unknown person grinned. He had his hair tied up in a High pony tail. His eyes were a blue sky color but he had no pupils. He was wearing a Basketball jersey with blue jeans.

Kagome retreated her hands and shoved her hand in the unknown person's face, and pushed him out of the way, annoyed by his presence. "Hey Kouga..." Kagome and Sango walked away from him.

Kouga looked at the spot she was just in and looked back to her. He jogged to them again and hugged Kagome from the back. "So when are we going on that date, eh?"

"Let go of her, Kouga!" Sango yelled angrily.

Kouga just ignored her.

"Kouga if you don't let go of me right now you'll regret it. Respect me." Kagome warned him with a glare.

Kouga looked down her with a sheepishly grin. "What are you going to do about it, Sweet Stuff? Beg for mercy?"

"Hm..You wish." Kagome grabbed his hand and a light flashed, burning his hand in the process.

Kouga let go of her and treated his now wounded hands.

Sango started snickered. "That's what you get, Dumbass. "

Kagome and Sango left laughing at the poor, foolish wolf.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched what happen not too far away and couldn't help but laugh as well for being so reckless. They walked up to the girls and Miroku asked "Hey Kagome, you're a miko?"

"Yeah and how do you know her name?" Sango said looking at him questionably. Kagome hit her.

"Well we heard your little commotion in class." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh yeah...Whoops." Sango said laughing a bit nervously and looked away.

"That was so hila-" Kagome couldn't finish her statement and looked at Sango, wanting to know why she screamed.

"Pervert!" Sango turned around and slapped the living shit out of Miroku who felled to the floor dazed out, a grin flashed in his face.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah be careful with his hands he's a bit of a pervert."

Sango glared at him. "Oh yeah sure, Say it now when it's too late." She said sarcastically.

Kagome, changing the subject before the boy gets another beating, asked, "So what class you guys have next? We got P.E."

"So do us. How about we walk together..?" Miroku said finally out of his daze.

"Sure. Grope me again, though and you'll get something worse next time." Sango retorted with a huff.

The group left, bumping into people for fun, made it to their class and went there separate ways into the locker rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally I'm done with the chapter! Ok hope you like it Plz Review My fellow readers!

Menarie


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay here comes the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and company.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Kagome took out her P.E clothes, put them on and put her hair up in a pony tail as did Sango. For the girls it's a black tank top and blue shorts (Not tight shorts ...Like basketball shorts or something ok? Got it? Good.) which are the school colors. For the guys its the same except its a t-shirt instead of a tank top (..Srry girls cant have you drooling over the guys..). They came out of the locker room and went outside looking for InuYasha and Miroku. Sango loved P.E. Sports is something shes always been good at. The only thing bad about this class is that Kikyo is here as well the rest of her posse.

They spotted Miroku and Inuyasha coming out from the lockers.

"You guys take longer than we girls do." Sango said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny." Inuyasha retorted.

Sango looked at him. "Hilarious actually." Receiving a wave from him as his reply. The four of them suddenly got lost into conversation as the rest of the kids in the class.

"Alright Kiddos, sit down and listen." Mr. Kuchibana said as politely as he can. No one payed attention and kept talking. He cleared his throat and grabbed his whistle as he blew. Everyone stayed quiet as they held their ears in pain of the eerie noise. "Thats more like it.. My name is Mr. Kuchibana and Im going to be your teacher for the rest of the year."

Miroku laughed a bit for no reason and Mr. Kuchi blah blah heard him."50 push ups now!" He yelled. Inuyasha laughed at Miroku and recieved a glare from the Coach, causing him to work on his lovely biceps, meaning he did push ups as well.

"As I was saying..If you talk in my class while I'm talking you'll do what these gentlemen are doing." Inu and Miroku smiled at the class and waved with one hand while pushing them selfs up with the other. _Bakas_, Kagome and Sango thought and chuckled at the show offs. "Anyway, today we're going to pick our student leaders, one for the girls and one for the boys, and then you guys have free play after attendence."

"The student leader for the boys is.....Any volunteers? How about you Mr. Takahashi..?" He pointed to Inuyasha, who shrugged and nodded. He then looked at Sango, "And for the girls."

"Student leaders will make sure everyone is seated before I come out of the locker room, everyone's quiet before I come, and that everyone is well controlled as well as making sure every equipment used as brought back, got it?" The students nodded. After attendence the students went there seperate ways to play whatever they choosed to do.

Sango went to go play basketball, and she proved them new guys that she kicks ass at it too, Miroku and Inuyasha went to play football, and Kagome played softball.

After, Sango ended playing with the boys to at football, joining Miroku's team.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang after 2 hours, meaning it's time to get ready for the next class but for our four kiddos it's lunch. The girls went in the lockers and boys went in theres. During Sango and Kagome's changing session Kikyo, being the dumb bitch she is, began, once again, annoying the shit out them.

"Keep talking, bitch. Stop trying me. I'm not going to waste time on you." Sango replied.

"Ohh, Such a big mouth for a gay bitch like you." She laughed, as did her posse.

Sango's hand turned into a fist as she smirked. "You're one to talk. I hang out with my sister, my best friend. You hang out with a bunch of females who you don't even know their names." Kagome said standing up for her friend.

"Shut up! You shouldn't be one to like, talk. Your Like, always together. Why are you always in that 'Man's' defense?" Kikyo said.

Kagome's face was fumed up and she looked like she was going to tackle Kikyo down, but was pushed back by Sango and she herself tackled Kikyo. Sango grabbed her arm and twisted it completely. "Who the hell you calling a man?! Go. Say something now." Sango pushed her face to the floor. Kagome pulled her back and Sango chilled for a second before 'dropping' her books on Kikyo. "Whoops. I'm sorry..." After that she left the locker room running and Kagome following as well.

Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for the girls outside the locker room. They looked up to find Sango laughing as she bragged of what she just did to Kagome. The boys exchanged glances and walked up to their new friends. "What's all the fuss about, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo was messing with us again, and she pushed a wrong button to Sango and she got her down and quiet. I'll tell you the details later." Kagome hooked her arms with Sango and got besides the two guys.

Sango's face was filled with a funny smirk. Kagome shook her head with a smile at her friend's pride.

Kagome took this time to actually look at InuYasha. _Wow…He's gorgeous….Jeez Kagome…! You just met him…Well there's never any harm on just looking._ She blushed at her thoughts and looked away before she was caught. InuYasha, sensing some heat rising up beside him, looked at the girl, noticing her blush. _What got her all blushing….? Keh…She's mighty pretty. Her eyes..It's like they're trying to take me in. Ehhh….'Yash you're starting to stare too much..! _

Miroku looked at his friend with a grin and nudged him with an all knowing face. He got a confused look as a reply from the hanyou.

They walked in the cafeteria and got their lunches. Sitting together as they got to know each other more, sharing each other's schedules.

"Hey Kagome, Sango..!"

The said two looked beside the table looking at the new person who just sat with them and smiled. "Hey, Rin..How was your summer..?"

"It was great. I met this guy in my grandparent's house. He was amazing…Osaka was good, too."

"Osaka..? That's where we came from to Tokyo." Inuyasha replied. Miroku nodded and tried getting a grope of the new girl.

Sango noticed his hand and smacked it. "You dirty pervert..! Don't even think about it..!..." She pushed him away and looked back at Rin. "Soo..What was his name..?"

Rin giggled. "He had a real different name. His name was Sesshomaru."

InuYasha, who was drinking out of his milk carton, spat it out to his side(which was Miroku's side) and coughed. "Sesshomaru..?! White long hair, demon, amber eyes like me..?"

"Well..Yes. How do you know..? Now that I think about it. You do look really similar to him. Do you know him..?" Rin pondered.

"Keh….Know him..? He's my brother. Half-brother." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms. "He lives with us, too. Just started college here. He's one of the main reasons we moved to stay together."

"Your brother..? So he lives here..?!" Rin blushed at the thought of seeing him again.

"Wow, Rin..You must really like him. You're blushing at the thought I bet..!" Kagome said. The group laughed at the flushing girl and continued their conversations. The rest of the day was calm, trouble less, and quiet.

After school the group went there separate ways, Kagome and Sango went to their house, Miroku left with InuYasha to his house so they can chill a bit till they dropped him off home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok Done..No more Writing for me.. Review Please and tell me anything that I need to improve..I guess.. Well I'm out..

Menarie


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I Haven't Been Updating guys..I haven't been that into this and my life has interfered greatly. In good and bad ways…Lol .Well W/E ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I'm here and ready To Rumble!

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful show and characters...Just borrowing these lovely people..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The next morning everyone seemed to be having a very, clumsy morning.

With Inuyasha

A figure walked towards Inuyasha's bed, creeping closer and closer quietly. The tall, shady figure moved towards the edge of the bed and pushed Inuyasha right off as he rolled over, falling face first. He groaned and looked at the intruder.

"Itai! Sesshomaru, why the fuck do you always start with me?" Inuyasha yelled in pain while rubbing his injured head.

Sesshomaru just smirked and just left the room without a word. He is Inuyasha's half-brother and is a full-fledged dog demon unlike Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is a half a head taller than his brother. He has silver, white hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha but his hair is longer to his hip and his eyes that are rather calm, cool and is most of the time expressionless. Sesshomaru has purple stripes, two on each side of his face and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He also has elf-like ears.

"Damn bastard.." Inuyasha looked at his clock on the table and it read 6:30 when he goes to school at 8:15. He growled, got up from the floor, got some clothes from his drawers, and went in the bathroom. A while later he came out wearing a red wife-beater and black jeans with his black Nikes again. He brushed his hair a bit and tied it up into a braid. After his little dress-up moment Inuyasha walked down the stairs, only to trip on another one of Sesshomaru's tricks. He shook his head and got up once again with a snarl, walking inside the kitchen and sitting down on the chair. His mother was cooking breakfast and his brother and father were sitting down as well except his father was reading a newspaper and Sesshomaru had his head on his hand leaning onto the table while curling his hair, snickering to the damaged hanyou.

As his mother finished with the food, she served a plate to everyone including herself and they ate quietly. Inuyasha finished his meal before the others and so he left and jogged to Miroku's house.

With Miroku

The alarm on the clock went off causing Miroku to jump harshly and slam his hand down on his timer of doom. He rubbed his eyes as he notices the broken, smashed tick-tock on his night table. He got up and walked to the closet to pick out some clothes. Picking out what he liked, he took it to the bathroom putting on a medium sized black shirt with blue, purple and white dragons roaming across each other. He had dark, blue slacks on and a pair of blue Reeboks shoes. He walked out, book bag in hand, walked out as he closes the door behind him but….Unfortunately for him, left his finger behind and held in the yell from the pain. On his sidewalk he saw Inuyasha looking at him with a confused face obviously hearing him yelp.

Inuyasha shook his head, grabbed Miroku and pulled him down the way to school. A car drove by them and went by the puddle that was near the two. Luckily, they blocked it with their book bags so they didn't get the hit. InuYasha looked at the driver to see Kouga with a grin, laughing. He growled, "Bastard..! You're going to get it..!" Putting his fist up at the GTO.

"We need to use a car more often…" Miroku complained.

InuYasha crossed his arms, "Keh, We ain't need no damn wheels. I know I don't." He pushed Miroku along the side walk to continue walking. "Besides, you need the exercise. So move it..!"

With The Girls

Sango and Kagome were woken up by their two brothers barging in the room and jumping on them.

"Souta, Get the Hell off Me!" Kagome pushed her brother off.

"You Better Run, Kohaku, Because When I Get My Hands On You I Will Murder You Personally!" Sango Jumped up and chased Kohaku out of the room, but didn't go out and locked the door close, leaning against the door. Sango looked at Kagome as she rubbed her eyes and took the chance to run inside the bathroom but failed because she tripped over a pillow that was dropped from the fuss. Kagome smirked and walked in the bathroom slowly, taunting Sango. _Damn..Failed.._ She got up fuming and went to the other bathroom down the hall, getting prepared for her bath.

Kagome took a shower, too and came out, having the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. She is wearing a green, loose jean and a white tight tank top with matching white Reeboks. She also curled her hair down a bit.

After Sango finished her bath she came out with her usual scent of lovely lavender. She was wearing a dark purple Locoste shirt and black, baggy Capri's and matching K-Swiss's. Sango was going to put her hair up in a ponytail, and thought about the idea. She looked at herself and did a little 'Nahh!' face and let her hair loose. She noticed it made her have a mischievous look of a bad ass child. On her way out the door, this lovely luck of hers this morning was becoming common as she smacked her head with the side of the door, falling on the floor a bit dazed. "Arrgh..! Another hit and I'll go crazy..!" Sango lifted herself up to look for Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both girls went down the stairs and walked to the school as Sango complains about her consistent headache.

The group met up on their favorite sacred tree and sat down.

"What's up with you guys?" Kagome asked looking at her friends, wondering why they aren't their lively selves.

"Don't ask." Inuyasha said, leaning down on the grass.

"Bad day, I guess." Sango replied, stuffing her hand in her hair.

Miroku was awfully quiet today as well, and rather close to Sango for the matter. She moved away from him a bit. He got closer. "Ok, what gives? Quit getting so close to me, Lech."

Miroku put a fake offended face. "What? Can't friends be close to being with?" He places his hand closer to her on the grass, creeping closer.

"Not on my book they don't." She mumbled and crossed her arms, and from the corner of her eyes she spotted his hand and slapped it away. Sango glared at him and was about to complain about it when the bell rang. Miroku sighed in relief. The group got there lazy asses up into class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks pass by and soon these four kids were often together. They became rather close is such a short time. They would go to school, meet at their spots, see each other in lunch, and every Friday they'd have a sleepover. Well this particular Friday, they were going to Inuyasha's house.

"Hey InuYasha, is your brother going to be here again?" Kagome asked.

"Gee..I hope not, I don't want to see that asshole. He needs a fucking life, and a girlfriend." Inuyasha has tried to hook him up with someone and...Well let's just say it didn't go to good. He just doesn't see a connection between any girls.

"He's just probably picky." Sango pointed out.

In a matter of minutes they made it to Inu's house and went on inside. They all went up to Inuyasha's room on the second floor.

"Ah...Inuyasha would you mind if I live here?" Miroku asked as he jumped on Inu's bed. He received a glare from the angry dog and was thrown out of the bed. "Ehehe...Guess you would."

Kagome sat on the black bean bag and relaxed a bit, thinking of what to do this time for the sleepover. She smirked when she got an idea. "How about a game of truth or dare? We haven't played that in ages." They nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I go first." Kagome looked at her three friends, thinking of which one to pick. "Hmm...Sango! Truth or dare?"

"Damn...Umm, dare." Sango replied glaring at her, knowing she had a crazy idea.

"MmHm...I dare YOU… to run outside with your bra and underwear on tonight yelling that you love the handsome Miroku." She smirked after she finish.

Inuyasha just burst out with laughter as he heard those words come out of the Miko's mouth, ND Miroku grinned and look at Kagome. Sango was blushing madly. "W-What?! I can't do that! You know I don't wear underwear I wear..Well you know what I wear! That's crazy!"

Kagome kept a straight face, the smirk not coming off. "Too bad. You got to deal with it. Consequences is to make out with him in a little game of 7 minutes in heaven." She nudged Sango, whispering to her. "You know you'd want to."

"I'm starting to like this game." Miroku smiled sheepishly.

"KAGOME! You're an evil bitch you know that! I'll stick with the first one." She crossed her arms and looked down, her hair covering her face as she cooled down a bit. "Whatever. It's my turn now. Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

Before he could even reply, his mother called up to him. "Inuyasha! Come down here please." Sango placed an irritated face, not being able to say her dare of revenge.

Inuyasha sighed and replied. "Coming! Be right back guys." He went downstairs, hands over his head, crossed together. Walking into the kitchen, he spotted her and answered her with a bored face. "What is it, Mom?"

"You haven't forgotten what you have to do have you..?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"No. I haven't. Don't worry I won't forget." Inuyasha responded. His face was serious as well.

His mother turned around, her hair flared behind her. "Good. You may leave." Inu nodded and went back upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooo...I wonder what they are planning! I never thought they were going to be bad...Hehehe...You'll see what'll happen...No I don't hate Sesshomaru...I'm just making him like This for now and Changing him later..

Anyways...I can't guarantee a soon update of the next chapter…….=/

Menarie


	5. Author

A/N: Srry I Havent Been Updating Ppl..I couldnt do anything Because of the Holidays and Birthday Parties..And Now Im Sick With A High Fever, Sore Throat, and A weak Body --..It sucks..And I Cant Really Concentrate on doing any Chapters...Srry


End file.
